In the wind power industry, damage to blades (wind turbine blades) due to lightning is becoming a serious problem. In view of this, wind turbine blades with a lightning protection function have been proposed.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure equipped with a lightning receptor disposed in the vicinity of the tip of each blade.